Wrecklesseating Wiki
Welcome to the Wrecklesseating Wiki Wreckless Eating is a show where Matt Zion, Chris Wreckless, and a number of men and women such as Sean, Havik, Old Man Tom, Andrew 3000, A-Roc, Jeff Fu, Naader, Laurie, Chelsea, Rebel, and Alex try various foods and drinks, they give their opinion on them, and they try to make us laugh. How wreckless eating got started and what the show is about Matt Zion first got the idea to do Wreckless Eating while himself, Chris Wreckless, and a number of future WE cast members competed in a backyard wrestling league called New Omega Wrestling. When the league was shut down by the local police department Matt Zion was watching Bizarre food with Andrew Zimmerman and decided to start a food show himself. He asked Chris Wreckless to be a part of the show because Zion knew that Wreckless would try anything no matter what the item was. Later on they started adding more show with more people from their wrestling league such as Sean, Havik, and Old Man Tom. They have shows such as Chuging with Chuck Roland, Where Chuck Roland tries different beer, gives his opinion on it, and then tries to drink the entire bottle in one gulp. Energy Drank- Where two or three people try two or more energy drinks and say which one they like more, and sometimes combine the two. Beer Battles- Michael Havik and Sean try two different beers and say which one they like more, and every five episodes they combine all the beer that they try in the previous five episodes to see what it tastes like. Fan Package- The WE cast tries items that their fans send them in the mail. Porn on the Cob - El Flameo Mangrinde tries various candies bought at sex shops. Deathtoll's Iron Stomach Challenge- The WE cast combines various things that they have tried in the past and they see if Deathtoll can eat it without throwing up. WE Shorts- Various members of the Wreckless eating Cast try various things in a few minutes or less. Soduh- The WE cast tries various sodas and then gives their opinion on them. Cerealous Business- Matt Zion and Andrew3000 tries various cereals with and without milk and they say if they like them or not. Mayo and Peanutbetter- The WE cast add Mayo and Peanutbutter to various things to see if it makes the item better or not. Candy of Candies (COC)- The WE cast try four candies to see which one is the best one out of the four. Kiss the Cook- Mike Havik's wife Linda cooks various food and shows us how to make them at the same time. Don't do that Chris- Chris Wreckless tries various bad things and combinations of things and we watch his reaction when he tries it. You can find the show either on the Wreckless Eating youtube page or at Wrecklesseating.com. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse